


Sheriff Stilinski-

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: It's a big day and a small typo but Stiles can make everything right.





	

The face in the mirror frowned, heavy eyebrows drawing in and down to match the serious look. He shook off the nerves, concentrating on getting the buttons and badge in perfect alignment.

The day outside was breathlessly hot but the wildfire was under control, the evacuation order was lifted from Beacon County, and the sheriff's men were finally able to rest, however briefly. But a press conference, on television, with the governor - that was a new test, and he felt it in every nerve.

"You ready?" came Stiles' voice, deeper now with age, but pitched higher with the same nervous excitement.

"Be right there."

A pause, as if deliberating, and then Stiles said only "Okay."

The sheriff picked up the name tag and worked the pin in and back out of the uniform's tight-woven fabric, finagling the sharp end into the clasp. It hung crooked.

He tried again, poking a new hole and closing the clasp again.

"Stiles!"

His bright-eyed face appeared around the door barely a second later.

"Still not straight?" Stiles asked, knowing full well the name tag needed his touch.

"You sure you don't mind the mistake?"

"You sure _you_ don't?" Stiles asked in response, glancing briefly at the name. "Car's outside," he added in the softly efficient way he ran everything in their house, and vanished around the door.

Left alone with his reflection, he looked at the name tag again. It was too small to fit all 14 characters, so he would have to be Sheriff Stilinski-hyphen today.

When things were calmer, there would be time to get "Hale" added on, somehow.

"Derek!"

No time left, when Stiles used that tone.

Stiles looked him over head to toe one last time. "Dad would be proud, Sheriff Stilinski. And the camera is going to _loooove_ you."


End file.
